


The Bone Collection

by FrostyLee



Series: Teacup [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death is a character, Explicit for the first chap, F/M, Lee is still themself but in a woman's body, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Restraints, Shipwreck, WIll looks a little different, bones - Freeform, skull and teeth, time is a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Basically some misadventures with Lee as Death and finding bones wherever they feel them most. Based onZom Zom's thread.





	The Bone Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miasmatik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmatik/gifts).



> Jawless skull and teeth prompt: Lee feels a lost soul and wants to put her at peace. Will helps them with this.
> 
> Beta'd by my incredibly patient [Stagsis](https://twitter.com/housefrau_) <3

_**Colombia Coast - November 27, 1981** _

Lee held the skull in their hands. The jawless skull had been uncovered by accident when the San José, a Spanish galleon war ship, was found at the bottom of the Caribbean Sea. In 1708 it had lost a battle with an English ship. One lone soul had cried out to them when they were close enough to feel the ship’s history as well as some amount of treasures past. Lee was travelling with a group of pirates, looking for treasures while they looked for gold. A whisper of reassurance in Spanish was spoken to the lost soul they felt, as Lee would have to wait until night to rescue her.

Following the whispers for help, Lee had rented a boat and dove down to the ship’s remains in the pitch black of night. They had taken nothing but the skull and what teeth could be found, which had no doubt been blown off by cannon fire. It wasn’t until Lee returned to shore that they realized that the owner of the boat rental had figured out where they’d gone and called the authorities. Fortunately, by the time they arrived the enby had vanished. By morning an article had been written about the thievery and a reward was offered for bringing Lee in for questioning. They had already changed their appearance by then; Lee thought it was only appropriate to take on the shape of the woman to whom the skull belonged. Her hair had been dark, and curly from the constant salty air; her body was slight from a life at sea, but not without curves. Unlike the skull, which they’d found to be an unusual, vibrant white, her skin was deeply sunkissed.

It only took Will two days to find Lee again, because of the article. The enby didn’t recognize him at first and showed utter terror at some stranger raising his voice about the state of where they were living. If they hadn’t gave Will a good look, they probably would have given him a piece of their mind. Will had immediately commented on how filthy of a place Lee decided to call home; dust sat everywhere, not to mention the critters Will could hear through the floorboards and walls. The man demanded Lee to stay with him until they either left or moved somewhere else, and only then had Lee realized who was in front of them. Time, wearing a tailored suit and a deep blue tie, had finally graced them with his presence once more.

Blond was a good look on Time. It was something different, something that Will hadn’t worn in awhile. Lee was more than thrilled, even questioning him if it dipped down to the rest of his body. They were just given a smirk and told they’d have to find out. The enby beamed at him, and Will looked them over. In contrast with the squalor of the flat, Lee was wearing a high quality dress. It was black with a high collar, but an opening at the chest to show off Lee’s newest assets. Will respectfully stared only for a moment before he helped Lee pack, so the two could move away from the dilapidated quarters faster. As the two traveled, Will calmed enough to ask Lee how they were and what they were doing with some group who dared call themselves explorers.

All Lee showed him was the skull, caressing it as it rested in their lap. Will only smiled, because he knew how Lee cared for their bones and the dead. Death had been part of them from the very beginning as Time was part of Will. The man had an obsession with clocks that Lee found endearing, and in their travels always found him one to tinker with. To return the favor, he’d give Lee a location to a disturbed gravesite or someone who needed to be remembered by someone who cared.

Will wondered how the enby had found the skull and teeth in the first place but had learned not to question it. He, instead, took pleasure in Lee’s new body once they arrived at Will’s current home. Will was always happy to divulge in the splendor of some new form, and little time had passed before both their clothing was peeled off, leaving them skin-on-skin to feel every inch of each other. Their bodies were on fire. The skull seemed to blush a cream color and Lee cast it a sympathetic look before Will was merciful enough to shut it in a drawer.

Will cupped his lover’s breast gently while finding their lips to kiss. Lee, Will could tell, was finding it hard to breathe as they found pleasure with their new body and with Will. They both could white out from just this, from the bond they shared. There was no rush between them right now, not for what they had together. Will found himself fondling both of Lee’s breasts, learning the curves and the new softness of skin before his fingers brushed the nipples as they peaked. His mouth watered at the sight of the enby arching into his touch, at the sound of his sighs. 

Lee had kept their hands to themself until now, when they dragged Will in for another kiss. They both felt their way around the unfamiliar yet familiar planes of each other’s bodies, Lee admiring the new firmness of Will’s form. This body Will had chosen was close to what he’d known in the past, but rough from hard labor. Lee’s lips moved from Will’s to his neck, licking and biting. Will purred encouragement to his Death, not minding much at all about the marks he knew would be there the next day. Lee bit down until they both moaned, Will at the feeling of blood flooding from his neck and Lee at the sharp metallic taste.

Will hissed in delight, giving Lee’s neck the attention it deserved. Repeating the same motions his bedmate had done only moments before, he gave them a matching bite. Lee whimpered in pleasure and those whimpers turned to begging as the man inserted one, then two fingers into the new opening of Lee’s body. They clenched around the fingers to draw more of them in, hips rocking. Then, much to Will’s surprise and happiness, Lee took his other hand and fed themself three of Will’s fingers to suck.

The enby’s body was greedy for Will and they both knew the man didn’t mind one bit. Will wanted Lee all to himself. He moved away only for a moment, to pick up the tie he had been wearing, and returned to find Lee exploring their own body with two fingers now. Momentarily hypnotized, he looped the silk around his bedmate's wrists, knotting them to the headboard after he removed the enby’s fingers from inside themself. Lee didn’t even struggle, only seemed thrilled to be at Will’s mercy. They spread their legs to give Will even more access and he pressed two fingers back in as a reward. Gray blue eyes nearly rolled in the back of their head, their back arching. Death loved to be tamed by Time after playing a little hard to get. Time loved taming Death just as much.

No words were spoken as they rocked their bodies together. Will pressed a kiss to Lee’s left breast and then took their right nipple into his mouth. Lee pulled at the restraints, desperate to feel more. When Will decided Lee was finally ready for him, he withdrew his fingers. His own treasure _keened_ until they were pressed full again, this time with the man’s cock. Having Lee like this was complete and utter euphoria. They were the only one to wreck Will so thoroughly, and they barely had to do anything at all other than just be. Feeling what he was wouldn’t be dissimilar to what Lee was feeling, judging by the look on their face.

A smile adorned his features as he was encased in Lee’s new warmth. Lee threw their head back on the pillows, practically losing themself in feeling Will’s hardness fill them. Their tied hands tugged at their restraints as Will began to thrust but Lee could do nothing as, for the moment, Will was content in seeing the enby denied their want. Their curly, midnight black hair was splayed across the pillow and their shoulders like the wings of a raven. Will barely registered that he’d made the comparison aloud, except for Lee’s sudden smile. They crossed their ankles at the small of Will’s back, forcing him in deeper.

Even as Will thrust into Lee he found himself unable to stop touching Lee everywhere, exploring the curves from their biceps down past their chest to their hips. His mouth dove back in to suck and lick at supple, soft skin. He tasted Lee’s ear and throat and shoulder. This wouldn’t be the first time Lee had chosen a woman’s body and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last from the reactions he was getting. For a few moments he forced himself to still, simply feeling the other around him and laving at whatever his tongue could reach. Exotic and unique were the only flavors that came to his mind at the moment as he continued his ministrations to the sun kissed skin.

Silent begging almost put Will over the edge but he caught himself, wanting this moment of intimacy between them to last longer. The man kissed the frustrated tears away from the other’s face when he refused to move. They both needed to catch their breath and it was clear that the enby had other ideas. Will put a stop to it with a firm hand on Lee’s hip. He was so tender with Lee, as they more than deserved it for what they dealt with day in and day out. The skull was a prime example of Lee being taken advantage of, being drawn to a shipwreck...

Whimpers knocked him out of his thoughts, which had been turning to throwing the skull out the window. He knew Lee would never forgive him, but it was tempting to consider. Though they wouldn't be in this position if not for the skull. Will decided to forgive her for the transgression. Lee cried out when Will finally began to move within their body once again. ‘Heavenly’ couldn't even describe the sensation of having someone they eternally loved within them.

Time and Death became whole with each other once more. One rolled their hips as the other rocked. They echoed each others’ moans. Time breathed deeply as he calmed himself to stay his orgasm even as Death coaxed him into moving harder. The enby was begging with their hips rather than with words. They were both beyond words now. Lee rebelled against their restraints when the motions stopped altogether. Time cupped Death’s cheek gently to meet their eyes.

No matter what form either of them were in, they both always had their eye color. Will bucked hard into Lee as he kissed them, causing the enby to moan loudly against his lips even as they held eye contact.

An unforgiving pace was set and Death could barely think any longer. They honestly had been waiting for Time to finally, finally, move and could now enjoy the lingering kisses.

Death realized that they could hear the skull banging against the drawer it had been put in. They were only able to worry for a moment, before Time made them forget again. He cupped their face, new blond hair lightly tickling Lee’s face. Time licked into their mouth to explore it as they met the other thrust for thrust, sending sparks of pleasure along Death’s spine. 

They both ignored the banging that came from the dresser and neither noticed when it stopped. The drawer had opened enough for the skull to be visible now. It wanted to make sure its savior was well, which it found now was unnecessary by the sounds of their pleasure. Whines spilled out of Lee’s mouth when Time, once again, stopped moving. Frustration snapped in Death and they opened their mouth to speak but the look on Time’s face made them stop. A silent request was being made and finally Death relinquished the last of their resistance. They gave in completely, and were rewarded with an even more brutal pace than before, the bed groaning and threatening to give way beneath them.

Lee was more focused on the toe curling pleasure wreaking havoc on their body from their companion than any concerns over being helpless now. More kisses were exchanged and bites became even more bruised as they edged over into completion with one another. Deep breaths echoed throughout the room as they both tried getting their breath back. When they finally made eye contact again, they exchanged matching grins.

Will only undid the tie after he pulled out. He kissed each bruised wrist lovingly and, in a way, Lee knew they would be cared for always. The enby fell against Will’s chest when Will was settled against the headboard. Lee plucked the skull out of the open drawer and caressed the cream colored cheekbones. What a naughty little thing, peeking on two people making love. A kiss was placed at the skull’s temple from both Will and Lee. Neither of them could help it. This darling, little skull made it possible for the two of them to be together again. It finally seemed willing to be laid to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
